<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Colors by stifledlaughter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423546">In Your Colors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stifledlaughter/pseuds/stifledlaughter'>stifledlaughter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothing swap, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stifledlaughter/pseuds/stifledlaughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko looked up, saying, "That's going to be five laps for you because you're late to practice - oh, oh no, no, it's going to be ten laps for you if you're wearing that!" <br/>Furihata frowned. He was just in his practice clothes and team jacket?<br/>Or, judging by the blue and white of the jacket, it was not actually his Seirin jacket, but that of a certain sneaky boyfriend who knew that Furihata would be too frazzled to notice the swap.</p><p>------------</p><p>An unintentional clothing swap leads to Furihata discovering something about his boyfriend he hadn't known, but was glad to find out, even though his teammates would never let him live this down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>403</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Colors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Has this exact plot been written for these two before? Probably, but hey, I had fun writing it, so enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Furihata blearily opened his eyes as he reached out for his phone, wondering why he woke to gentle birdsong outside the window and not-</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>"My alarm!" he yelped, scrambling out of bed, leaving his warm and now very awake boyfriend behind. "Oh my god, my phone's dead, I didn't plug it in last night- what time is it?" He spotted Akashi's phone on the dresser (plugged in, of course) and tapped it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>10:07. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Practice starts in twenty-three minutes?!" he gasped. "There's no way I'm making it to the school on time-" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Take the private car and my portable phone battery as well," said Akashi, sitting up in bed. Any other time, Furihata would have stopped to admire the sights that were his boyfriend's abs and chest, lightly fuzzed with crimson hair, but right now he was just seeing images of Coach Riko impaling his body on a traffic cone as a warning to the players. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thanks!" Furihata hopped around Akashi's room, pulling on his clothes and grabbing his duffel bag. "Crap, where is it-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I've got it, Kouki," said Akashi, smiling a little bit at this chaos. He took his own phone off the nightstand. "I'll text the driver to be downstairs waiting for you, as well as the address of Seirin. You should be there quickly." He did so as Furihata scrambled around the room, gathering what he needed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He, at this point, was just blindly taking what Akashi was giving him, and he felt a jacket, scarf, and portable cell phone charger pressed into his hands. He threw them all in his bag and hurled himself out of the Akashi Tokyo residence, hollering, "See you at the practice game!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Impatiently waiting for the elevator, he anxiously tapped his fingers against his mouth and then leapt in the second it opened. He skidded around the corner of the lobby and burst out the door to see the driver opening the car door for him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Thank you, Koga-san!" he said, sliding into the car and then grabbing the portable battery to plug his phone in. Stupid, stupid, how could he have forgotten to plug his phone in! </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Oh. Right. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It had involved the two of them watching a movie, and then, slowly, not really watching the movie, to things happening very quickly (and delightfully) and then...</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Yep. I fell asleep. That's right. </em>In fact, they both did, and since Akashi, by force of habit, immediately charged his phone when he entered his room and left it there unless needed, had managed to get his charged overnight. But Furihata, who normally did it before getting ready for bed, had just left it there, forgotten. </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Time to face the consequences of my horny actions</em>, thought Furihata miserably to himself as he saw they were coming closer to the school. His phone beeped and had enough charge to light up, showing many missed messages - it was 10:29 and he still had to sprint across the campus to the gym, which, on a normal day while walking, took him ten minutes. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He threw on the jacket as they pulled up as close to the front as possible, staring at his phone the whole time, hoping not to see-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Coach Riko - <em>Where are you??? You're a second year, you know better than this!</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>He sure as hell was not going to explain <em>why</em> he was late. He grabbed his bag and said, "Thank you so much, Koga-san!" to the driver as he shut the door and ran for his life, the cold winter air biting at his face as he wildly ran. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At 10:35 he burst through the doors of the gym, panting heavily and throwing his bag to the side of the bleachers, gasping, "I'm so sorry, Coach, team!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Riko, who had been reading a clipboard, looked up, saying, "That's going to be five laps for you - oh, oh <em>no, no, </em>it's going to be ten laps for you if you're wearing <em>that!" </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Furihata frowned. He was just in his practice clothes and team jacket?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Or, judging by the blue and white of the jacket, it was not actually <em>his</em> Seirin jacket, but that of a certain sneaky boyfriend who knew that Furihata would be too frazzled to notice the swap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kagami, who had been doing warm up stretches, looked up, as did the rest of the team, and said, "You're seriously wearing a Rakuzan jacket? What the hell?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fukuda snickered as he said, "Oh, I see why he's late. A little morning pick-me-up, eh, Furi? With your <em>Rakuzan boyfriend</em>?" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"That's not what happened!" said Furihata hotly, although his face was already thankfully red from running, as his deep blush at how a little too close that was to the truth was overwhelming his cheeks. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"We're having a practice game with them this afternoon and you're wearing enemy colors in our gym?" Koganei shook his head. "For shame, Furihata."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'm going to do my laps now," said Furihata, shucking off the  jacket and adding it to the pile of his possessions at the bleachers. As he ran, he tried to decide which of his secret weapons he was going to use against his boyfriend as revenge. Tickling? Withholding cuddles? Purposefully eating seaweed so Akashi would have to suffer if he wanted to kiss him after? </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He <em>knew</em> Akashi loved to see Furihata wearing his clothes or ones he'd picked out for him. Apparently being sneaky about it was fun for him too, the sexy bastard. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Furihata plotted deeply as he ran, finishing the ten laps and joining the team as they did their warm ups. About an hour into practice, and many many jabs about his relationship later ("Does he ask you wear the jacket in bed?" joked Fukuda, to which Furihata had to lie and say, "Of course not!" without revealing the truth on his face), they took a water break. Furihata used this time to move his bag and the jacket to the locker room, and as he hung up the jacket, he saw a little note fall out of the pocket. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Curious, he opened it, expecting a forgotten receipt or something, but instead he saw the following:</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>2bdm Yanaka neighborhood - quiet, traditional area, maybe too calm? Beautiful streets, restaurants, Kouki liked the smaller buildings a lot </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>3bdm Shibuya - too big, too busy area? Good view, new building/amenities, check with Kouki on fear of heights</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>2bdm Ueno - park view, lots of nature, easy transit access. Near zoo, which Kouki frequents </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh my god," breathed out Furihata, realizing what Akashi had been doing yesterday morning before their date, after he had trained in from Kyoto. He had been <em>apartment hunting. </em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well over a <em>year in advance</em> for something that they had casually discussed only a few times.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oi! Coach will kill you if you're late back from break!" called out Kagami, who, Furihata noted with annoyance, couldn't really talk either given how tightly he was snuggled up next to Kuroko. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I won't be late!" he said, stuffing the note back in the jacket pocket and jogging back out to the court.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Around lunch, they were granted an hour-long break. Because he didn't have any other jacket, Furihata slipped on Akashi's, much to the glee of his teammates who tormented him mercilessly. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(Despite the teasing, it was nice to smell his boyfriend's scent on the jacket, and feel the warm fabric around him like a hug. And his hand brushed the note in his pocket when he slipped his phone in, giving his stomach an excited little jolt.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Standing near the doors of the court, wallet out, Kouki was musing on how much he had to get something at the convenience store when he heard Kuroko say, "Akashi-kun, I don't believe that's yours to wear."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Furihata whipped his head up to see his boyfriend striding into the gym wearing his Seirin jacket, smiling at Kouki. "Oh now Kuroko, it's a bit cold out, and I didn't have my own jacket, so it was only practical to take what was available. Ah, Kouki, lovely, it looks like you're about to go on a lunch break?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Furihata, who actually had never seen Akashi in his Seirin jacket before, despite the reverse happening a few times in intimate scenarios, stopped and stared. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The red and white looked <em>really, really </em>nice on his boyfriend.  (Or was that just the "I'm in love with my hot boyfriend"-tinted glasses saying that?)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Regardless, Furihata couldn't stop looking, his mind briefly having a runaway fantasy of Akashi on their team, Furihata getting to see him in practices the way that Kuroko and Kagami got to see each other, sharing victories side by side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akashi, knowing exactly what was going through his boyfriend's head, merely smiled and tugged on his arm. "I'll have him back within the hour!" he said to Kuroko, who just raised an eyebrow in silent judgement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"There's a little place just around here that has excellent curry, would that work well with you?" asked Akashi, clearly relishing Furihata's stunned reaction to him wearing the Seirin jacket. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You swapped the jackets," said Furihata. "You <em>knew</em> I'd be wearing your jacket all morning, and that you'd come pick me up in my jacket." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I admit, it only came to me as you were searching for your socks earlier, but I'm quite pleased to have seen it work out so well," said Akashi, his red eyes alight with mischief. As annoyed as Furihata had been initially, he also loved to see Akashi enjoying himself with small things like this- it showed how much he'd grown since they'd started dating a few months after the Winter Cup as he readjusted to being himself again. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hmph," said Furihata, with dramatic emphasis, and Akashi laughed. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But he felt so nice in the jacket, and liked the idea of wearing Akashi's colors. However he would not say that aloud under fear of death from his fellow players, as  he did, in fact, feel deeply loyal to his team. He would definitely change jackets before heading back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Probably after lunch though. Just to stay in it a bit longer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"By the way," said Furihata, a smirk on his lips, "I do prefer the Yanaka neighborhood over the others, but it does sound nice to be close to the zoo. And no, I don't have a fear of heights, but smaller buildings are better for me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akashi stopped walking and turned to stare at Furihata, his face completely unguarded and surprised. "How-" and then he looked at the jacket, his face a portrait of shock. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Furihata grinned and took the note out of his pocket, handing it over to Akashi. "Very cute of you, to be apartment hunting over a year in advance. Before we've even really decided on it. Looking forward to it, are you?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yes, well, these things take time," said Akashi, who was rapidly trying to regain his composure, but Furihata knew that he was flustered. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I like that you're thinking that far ahead," said Furihata plainly, watching Akashi's eyes widen and a blush stain his cheeks. "And that you're thinking of what I'd like." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Of course I am," said Akashi, giving into the fact that he had been caught and they were now even. "I'd want you to be happy if we - not that I'm presuming, of course-"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I'd like that," said Furihata, cutting him off. "So you don't have to worry about me saying no." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Akashi smiled, and pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss, their jackets fluttering around them in the winter wind. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Furihata felt that perhaps, if this happened once in a while, it would not be the worst thing. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>(Just not around his teammates ever again.) </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shoutout to the Yanaka neighborhood of Tokyo, one of my favorite areas in the city, highly recommend you check it out if you ever visit Japan :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>